xCome Back To Mex
by xsarahx101
Summary: Gabi Left...had Troys baby and now is back. How will the wildcats react? Will Gabi tell Troy he has a son? And can a Relationship be rekindled? WILDCATS! What a hectic life X RATED T AND SOME M but mostly T WARNINGS are there for a reason!
1. Here goes nothing

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be crrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon#**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She never thought this day would come.

She never wanted this day to come.

But it had and she needed to do this for her and her son. The house she lived in at the moment was way to big and to expensive...Her parents had died 2 months ago and even though they left her money in their wills. She was determined not to spend it on a house there was no point living in.

Gabriella was going back to Alburquerqe.

Gabriella had originally moved away because of Troy : The sexy, blue eyed school hear throb.

It had been him Gabriella was in love with. Immensly in love with. They had been dating since freshman year all the way up to seniors. At prom Gabriella decided she was ready to sleep with him. Give him her virginity. The one thing that was truly hers, she was so ready that when Troy said he didnt have any protection she was stupid enough to say it would fine.

Little did she know it wouldnt be fine. She would become pregnant. And it would change her life forever.

When she found out and told her parents they all decided to leave without saying a word to anyone. It was for the best, her parents and her thought, they were going to start a fresh. Gabriella soon realised, yes she had her parents but in reality she was all on her own. She missed her friends Taylor,Sharpay,Chad,Ryan,Zeke,Kelsi and Jason. But most of all she missed Troy. The only person she had loved and still to the day loved.

Troy was crushed the day he found out Gabi had up and gone. He went around to Gabis like any other day to find a for sale sign and the house completely empty. No one knew where she had gone, she was there one mintue then gone the next.

Troy was heartbroken he didnt know what he had done. His friends comforted him and slowly he started to move on with his life...But still he loved Gabriella : the brown eyed, sweet and innocent girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler Hunny! where are you?!?" Gabi said as she ran around looking for him. It was moving day and things were on the pretty hectic side.

"Mommy!...Bedroom!" He 4 year old yelled. Gabi ran upstairs to her sons bedroom. "Come on little man we have to go"

"I dont want to go Mommy" Tyler whined jumping up and down on his bed. He looked exactly like Troy - bright blue striking eyes and familiar jaw line, there was no denying it he was definetly the child of Troy Bolton.

"Baby...we have been through this ok ?" He stopped him jumping and sat down next to him putting him on her lap. "Mommy and you have to move because this house is way to big for us" she said hugging him.

"I want Grandma and grandad!" He whined again. She hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead "So do i but remember what we said, they have gone up to the sky"

Tyler nodded.

"Now its just me and you ok? Mommy and her little son and we are moving to start a new life together" She said still Trying to re-assure him.

"Daddy?"

Gabriella shook her head. She had always wanted Tyler to know he had a dad and often she used to tell him about Troy (Leaving out his real name) "Hey look if you be a good boy and sit in the car till we get to our brand new home ill buy you a huge chocolate bar...how does that sound?" Gabi tried to bargain.

Tyler nodded and smiled. Gabriella got up lifted Tyler up and rested him on her hip and carried him out of his old room and down to the car.

after she had put him in his seat and buckled him up she got into the car herself and they set off on their adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had arrived it was nearly 11:00 at night. Gabi was tired as she picked a sleeping Tyler up and took him inside their house. The Unpacking would have to start tomorrow.

Gabi soon realised though Tyler didnt have a bed and neither did she. So quickly she found a few pillows in the car and a duvet set them out on the floor on their living room and they both fell asleep.

The next day Gabi was up trying to unpack while Tyler sat quietly playing with a toy car Gabi had bought him for his last birthday.

Soon the living room was sorted and look considerably good considering it wasnt half as big as the previous houses. Gabi was proud of it but realised that it was 10:00 and Tyler must of been getting hungry as he hadnt had anything to eat since yesterday lunchtime.

She walked over and crouched in front of him "Hey little man want to go out and get something yummy to eat?"

"Like what?" He smiled

"Some breakfast and if i remember i still owe you a huge chocolate bar dont I?" Gabi smiled at him.

Tyler nodded excitedly. "Ok then" She lifted him up and they left for a cafe Gabi used to hang out at.

When they got there Gabi sat Tyler down.

[15 minutes later

"Tyler you are a mess" She chuckled it was probably a bad idea to let him have syrup with his pancakes but because he had gone through so much the past two days she felt he deserved it.

She grabbed a napkin and tried to clean his face up as he giggled. "Mommy stop!" He managed to say.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Sharpay were walking together, heading for their favourite destination. The cafe, they always went there to eat and hang out. They walked across the road and entered the cafe.

They both ordered and sat there chatting.

"But i mean...to get married Taylor, are you sure? and so soon?" Sharpay asked

"Posetive...I love Chad and we have a wonderful kid together whats stopping us?" Taylor argued

"Oh i dont know the fact your only 21???"

"Like that matters? I was 18 when i had Connor"

"Yes but.."

Taylor ignored her protests and looked around the familiar cafe when a brown haired girl caught her eye. The girl was young and laughing with a little boy. Taylor felt unnerved she looked exactly like the friend who had dissapeared 4 years ago without a word. Her best friend. But it couldnt be could it? Look my way Taylor thought to herself. And so she did the girls head turned towards Taylor. It was Gabriella.

Sharpay waved a hand in front of Taylors face "Tay!! earth to Taylor?"

Taylor looked at Sharpay and breathed "Gabriella?"

"What? Gabriella...come on Tay she left ages ago"

Taylor shook her head slowly "Sharpay...shes right there" She pointed

Sharpay looked and her Mouth dropped It was Her. "OH MY GOD" Sharpay yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell me what you think ? x **

**Review and all that x **

**Peace...x **


	2. We will find her!

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the yell echoed around the cafe Gabriellas head shot up. She knew that voice. She scanned the cafe and her eyes rested on Sharpay and Taylor. Her mouth hung open. They werent suppoed to be here, she certainly wasnt ready to see them yet.

They stared at her also shocked.

Gabi had to get out of there...She picked up Tyler, paid her bill and ran out of the cafe before Sharpay and Taylor could catch her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Sharpay watched as Gabi ran out of the cafe shielding the little boy. They got up and ran after her but lost sight. She was no where to be seen.

The girls went back to the cafe and sat down in disbelief. Gabriella was there and with a little boy.

Her boy? Her son? Who was the dad?

They had no way of knowing seeing as the little boy didnt look up.

"I think we need to tell the rest of the gang" Sharpay finally said

"How fast can you text and get them all here?" Taylor asked

"Done" Sharpay said as she had already got her phone out and had texted everyone:

_Big news gt 2 cafe now!! Shar x _

"I cant believe it...It was her right? I wasnt just seeing things?" Sharpay asked

"No hun she was there...after all this time. I cant believe it!?!" Taylor said smiling. It actually just dawned on her. Her best friend who she had been wishing to see for 4 years was back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi was shaking as she opened her front door and she carried Tyler in. She couldnt believe it!

Sharpay and Taylor were there. What about if all the other wildcats were still in Alberquerqe?

Chad? she had always been great friends with him. He was like her big brother.

Kelsi? Another amazing girl who had believed in her dreams and in Gabi.

Zeke? An amazing cook who used cook Gabi and Troy desserts for their dates.

Ryan? Who she once tutored and could chat with?

And Troy? The one person she felt comfortable getting intimate with. The one person she truly loved.

"Im sorry mommy" Tyler said crying

"Baby? what do you have to be sorry for?" Gabi asked.

"Because you left the food place...i must of done something wrong" Tyler sobbed

"Hunni" She put him down and knelt in front of him "Listen to me...you did nothing wrong ok? Nothing understand?"

Tyler nodded and Gabi kissed him on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[30 Minutes later

The gang of Troy,Chad,Kelsi,Ryan,Zeke and Jason gathered around Taylor and Sharpay in a booth of the Cafe.

"Come on...whats so urgent girls?" Chad asked seriously

"Well" Sharpay sighed "We saw someone today who we havent seen in 4 years"

The gang was silent, they knew who she was on about.

"You cant have" Chad protested "She cant be back"

"Babe we did she was sitting over there" She pointed

"Oh my god" Kelsi said

"And..." Taylor continued "Thats not all...she had someone with her"

"Who?" Kelsi asked

"A Little boy" Sharpay said

Everyone truly fell silent.

Troy sat that there the whole time they spoke. He couldnt understand. She was back.

Gabriella ?

His Gabriella?

There was no way?

She had gone 4 years ago.

"Where did she go?" Troy finally choked out . He wanted to see her so badly.

"Thats just it...guys we dont know we went to follow her but she ran away" Sharpay said "And i say we find her"

"Do you think thats a good idea...I mean she obviously ran way for a reason" Ryan said

"He has a point Shar..." Zeke said

"But...she was our friend guys! she disappeared and i think we all want to know why" Sharpay argued

Everyone looked away uncertain.

"Troy surely...you of all people would want to see her again"

"I do..." Troy said "Im just in shock right now..."

"To be honest Shar i think your right...She was our little Gabby and we all loved her. She must of had a reason for running away today and 4 years ago...because she wouldnt of done it for the fun of it." Taylor said

Troy got up and everyone looked at him

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked

"To find Gabriella" Troy said picking up his car keys that were on the table.

"But dude she could be anywhere?" Zeke told him

"I'll ask around...Look guys 4 years i have waited for her to come back and i want answers" Troy began to walk out but was stopped

"Wait up dude ill come too" Chad said drowning the mug in front of him of coffee and followed after Troy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So will Troy and Chad find Gabi? What will Gabi do?**

**I dunno as i havent written it yet :P **

**Review and all that stuff...Whatever HAVE FUN!**

**Peace...x **


	3. Meet Again

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**Troy through his keys down and walked into the living room where all the gang were with chad. They all looked up expectantly at them both. 

"We cant find her...we asked around and looked everywhere" Chad said as Troy silently sat on the couch.

"Troy...hunny are you ok ?" Shar asked feeling concerned and sad for him.

Troy nodded. "Im fine"

* * *

That night, once Gabriella had put Tyler to bed she sat on sofa with a cup of coffee while watching television.

_She had seen them._

_She misssed them so much. _

_Even though she had Tyler she had no one her age to talk to...But that was just it, no one even knew about Tyler. _

A tear crept down Gabis face. She knew at that moment what she had to do.

She got up and got her laptop.

was going to find Taylors myspace.

[30 minutes later

"Got it" Gabi said excitedly as she found Taylors Myspace page. She looked down it and saw a huge picture of the gang including her which she had remembered taking at spring break. Another tear fell, That was such a great time, a time where she didnt have to worry about a 4 year old child.

Gabi went to her comment box and wrote:

_Today i saw you...and i guess you saw me. 4 years has been a long time i guess. _

_Dont let any1 know im writing to you. Taylor im sorry...for everything_

_XxX_

* * *

Talor sat looking through her myspace while the gang and connor sat watching a movie and gasped.

She had seen the comment from Gabi and couldnt believe it. Taylor quickly pressed the reply button.

_Gabi!!!! I cant believe your back...What is your MSN so we can chat properly? _

_I miss you...All the gang miss you _

_XxX Taylor_

* * *

_Taylor.nd.chad Gabi?_

_Gabi4eva Yeah Taylor_

_Taylor.nd.chad is it really you?_

_Gabi4eva Yeah _

_Taylor.nd.chad prove it_

_Gabi4eva ok i was your best friend at East high...i went out with Troy since freshman year and i ran away._

_Taylor.nd.chad Omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It really is you.._

_Gabi4eva Yeah its me...Taylor who are you with right now_

_Taylor.nd.chad The gang and my son...dont worry they cant see the convo._

_Gabi4eva Woah you have a son? Can we meet tomorrow?_

Gabi couldnt believe she wasnt the only one with a son?!?!

_Taylor.nd.chad Yes i do and where?_

_Gabi4eva The park we always used to go to?_

_Taylor.nd.chad Sure ill be there_

_Gabi4eva Great but dont tell anyone yet...and i mean anyone!_

_Taylor.nd.chad Ok_

_[Gabi4eva Signed off_

Taylor sat there stunned but smiling happily...She had just had a conversation with Gabriella.

"What are you so happy about Tay?" Sharpay asked

Taylor looked up distractedly "Umm...uhh nothing"

"Are you sure?" Sharpay looked suspicous

Taylor nodded as she closed her laptop and put it on the floor.

* * *

[The next day

Gabi pushed Tyler gently on a child swing at the park while he laughed excitedly. "Faster Mommy" He giggled

"If i push you and faster little man you will go flying" Gabi laughed. This was untrue he was hardly going high at all but Gabi decided to play along.

All of the sudden Gabi spotted Taylor and a little boy walking hand in hand towards her and she got butterflies.

Gabi picked up Tyler off the swing and put him down on the ground as Taylor stood in front of her.

They both looked at each other then hugged.

Gabi started crying "Im soo sorry Tay"

"Gabi i misssed you so much" Taylor said also crying.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Tyler said tugging on Gabis jeans.

Gabi pulled away and looked down at Tyler "Hunny im ok" She looked at Taylor "Taylor this is Tyler...my son"

Taylor gaped. Her son ? She looked at Tyler and noticed the Bright blue eyes and knew straight away "Troys?"

Gabi nodded.

* * *

"So you left because you found out you were pregnant?" Taylor said as they both sat on a bench watching Tyler and connor play after Connor was introduced to Gabi.

Gabi nodded "My parents thought it was for the best...Troy had is dreams, Tay i didnt want to take his dream away"

"Troy was crushed, as were the rest of us Gabi. You were there one day then you were gone" Taylor said looking intently at Gabi

"I know and i missed you all soo much..." Gabi said

"Why did you come back then after all that time?" Taylor said

"My parents died in a car crash" She paused

"Im sorry" Taylor said consolingly

"Its ok...anyway the house we were in was just to big for me and Tyler alone so i decided to move back, Lilttle did i know you would all still live here" Gabi said

"Woah...But what do you do? as in a job and stuff" Tay asked

"Anything i can get, Iworked as a nursery minder back in the old place i lived...I didnt go to college" Gabi said feeling sad again

"Oh i get it, you left so Troy could live out his dream because you couldnt"

"Yeah...anyway right now im trying to get Tyler settled, we have only been here 2 days..." Gabi said "But anyway whats going on with gang any surprises?"

"Uh...Ok me and Chad are engaged and i work at east high as a teacher. Sharpay and Zeke are still going strong, Sharpay is a fashion designer while Zeke owns his own restaurant. Ryan came out of the closet A.K.A he is gay while Kelsi and Jason are married." Taylor finally finished.

"Woah" Gabi was shocked "And um Troy?"

"He is married with 3 children" Taylor said

"oh" Gabi said sadly.

"Im kidding Gabi he is single and always has been...he hasnt been able to settle down. He took his dads job at East high."

"So he didnt become a NBA star?"

"No...his basketball career sort of went downhill..so now he leads the east high wildcats to championships like his dad used to"

"Woah things have really changed"

"Yeah so Gabi...Come with me and meet the rest of the gang...They want to see you again" Taylor tried to persuade Gabi "Please?"

**

* * *

**

**What will gabi say ? Will she go meet them ? **

**Find out next time**

**Peace...x **


	4. Is he my son Gabriella?

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"I cant" Gabi Finally said

"Yes you can hun"

"No...look Troy doesnt know about Tyler"

"Then dont take Tyler to begin with...Just you"

"And who can look after Tyler?"

"My parents.."

"Really?"

"Yes..Now come on"

[ 20 Minutes later

Gabi and Taylor had just Dropped Tyler and Connor off at Taylors moms where luckily she didnt ask any questions.

Taylor pulled into her drvie way.

"Are they all in there" Gabi asked feeling extremely nervous

Taylor nodded "It will be fine..I promise!"

The got out of the car and walked into the house "Wait here" Taylor whispered to Gabi who was standing in the Hallway. Gabi nodded and Taylor walked into the living room.

"Guys" Taylor said loudly so everyone looked at her.

"Whats up?" They asked

"Umm...I have someone here" Taylor nodded for Gabi to walk in.

Gabi took a deep breath and walked in.

The gang looked at her shocked. "AHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay squealed as she got up and ran over to Gabi and hugged her tightly.

"I cant believe it!!" Sharpay said pulling away "Your here!!!!!!!"

Gabi smiled at her "Hi Shar"

Gabi hugged Zeke,Ryan,Kelsi and Jason. Next was Chad "Hey little sis" He said smiling

"Hey big bro" They hugged tightly then pulled away "Still the same old Gabi" Chad said

Gabi turned to Troy who stood in front of her "Hi Troy" She managed to say. He was still as sexy as ever...same blue eyes same strong distinct jaw line.

"Hi Gabriella" They hugged. Gabi loved the feeling of his taught body with strong muscles.

"Gabi sit down" Chad said once they had pulled away.

Gabi sat while the Gang crowded around her. "What happened?" Chad said after a long time of silence.

"My parents..." She looked nervously at Taylor "They wanted to move"

"Oh right" Sharpay said "Who was that little boy with you yesterday?"

"Oh umm...urgh" She stuttered "He..." Taylor nodded telling her she should continue.

"He is my son" Gabi finished.

"Your...your what?" Sharpay asked

"My son...his name is Tyler"

"How old is he?" Kelsi asked recovering from the shock first.

"He is 3.." Gabi quickly lied

"Why did you move back" Jason asked

"My parents died...the house i lived in was 2 big for just the 2 of us so i decided it was best for me and Tyler to leave" Gabi explained.

"Why did you run away yesterday? When you saw us" Shar asked

"I was scared...I guess" Gabi said as her phone rang :

_Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes_

"I better get this" She answered "Hello?"

"Hi its Taylors mom"

"Oh hey...Whats up"

"Umm Tyler is really distressed...He doesnt know me so he is kind of scared"

"Ok can you put him on the phone" Gabi got up "One minute" She told the gang and walked out of the room.

"Yes ..." Her voice faded and another comes on the phone.

"Mommy?" Tyler said quietly obviously upset

"Hey little guy! Whats the matter?"

* * *

"I cant believe she is back guys" Shar said clapping excitedly

"Troy are you ok with her..you know being back?" Taylor asked

"Yeah...yeah im fine Its just a bit wierd, her having a son and ...and stuff" Troy said

_She was back...Troy thought ...and with a son? I guess she found another guy but She looks so beautiful and she hasnt changed a bit. _

"Um guys it was great seeing you again but i have to go Tyler is upset" Gabi said picking up her handbag that was on the floor and walking towards the door "Nuh uh Gabriella" Sharpay said

"What?" She turned back

"You arent getting away that easily" Shar added "We need your mobile number and where you live"

"Why?"

"So we dont lose you again" Shar said

* * *

[ Later that night

Gabi is watching T.v while Tyler is playing with some toys on the floor infront of her when the doorbell goes. "Mommy who could that be?"

"I dont know" Gabby said unsure. "Stay here and dont move" She got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey" Troy said

"Troy...Umm hey!"

"Can we talk?"

Gabi debated wether to let him in or not when suddenly Tyler came running to the door "Mommy who is this man?"

Troy looked at Tyler and practically saw himself looking back.._Tyler couldnt be his son?_

Gabi lifted Tyler up "This is just one of mommys old friends"

"Can i come in?" Troy asked and Gabi nodded "Why dont you go sit in the living room i need to put Tyler to bed."

Troy nodded as they parted ways. He entered the living room and looked around, It was a nice place. Not quite as big as his as surprisingly you get paid quite alot of being a coach at a school. He spotted some pictures on a table that caught his eye and went to look. There was a picture of Troy and Gabriella when they were younger. A picture of Gabriella and her parents and a picture of Gabriella and Tyler. Troy looked deeper at the picture...Tyler looked exactly like him. But if what Gabriella said was true and Tyler was 3 there was no way. On the other hand if what she said was a lie and Tyler was older he could be Troys son.

Troy picked up the picture as Gabriella walked back in. "Is he my son?" Troy asked

"No" Gabriella lied again "He is 3"

"Why does he look exactly like me?"

"I dont know"

"Dont lie to me Gabriella"

Gabriella sat down "Ok maybe he is"

"He is or he isnt" Troy aid looking at Gabi.

"He is" Gabi said

"Oh my god!" Troy said having to sit down

"Troy listen to me...I left because i was pregnant and i wanted you to follow your dreams"

"BUT I DIDNT GABRIELLA!!!" Troy suddenly Yelled "WHEN YOU LEFT I HAD NOTHING...I DIDNT CARE FOR BASKETBALL OR SCHOOL"

"Im sorry"

"Gabriella did you ever think i might want a child" Troy said lowering his voice at the sight of Gabriellas terrified face.

"I thought it was for the best"

"Does he know who i am?" Troy asked

"He knows about you...he doesnt know your name or what you look like" Gabriella said

"I cant beleive this"

"Troy listen to me dont go getting the wrong idea...You need to stay out of Tylers life"

"What?" Troy said "Are you telling me i cant be a part of his life?"

* * *

**OOHHHH so is Gabriella saying that he cant be apart of his life? What will Troy do?**

**Find out next time Lol!**

**Peace...x **


	5. I want to have a purpose

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"No what i mean to say is that he knows you only as my friend thats it..."

"So he cant know im his dad?" Troy asked

"Id prefer he didnt"

"Why Gabi?? Didnt you ever think i might want to be his dad"

"Look Troy...Im all Tyler has known as a parent and i helped him realise that his dad wasnt a part of his life...i cant just introduce you and say hey there this is your dad"

"You could...Gabi" He began to look desperate. For years he felt his life was pointless and now Gabi had returned with his son he felt he had a purpose.

"Troy" She took his hands "What about if i say...lets just be friends and slowly introduce you to Tyler...If he likes you we will tell him ok?" Gabi sighed trying to bargain "His life has been truly messed up with my parents dieing and us moving"

"Is that all you can offer me?" Troy asked

"Yes...for now Troy" Gabi said

"I'll take what i can get i guess"

"Mommy?" Tyler walked into the room with a blanket in his arms

"Hey little man whats up?" Gabi asked him gently.

"Im scared" Tyler said as he hugged Gabriella and she lifted him onto her lap.

"Hunny there isnt anything to be scared of" She re-assured him while stroking his hair.

"Whats your name?" Tyler asked Troy

"Troy and your Tyler right?" Troy asked smiling

"Your the guy in all those pictures with my mommy" Tyler said also smiling

"I guess so"

"Tyler baby lets take you back to bed its late" Gabriella picked him up.

"I dont want to go to bed...I want to talk to Troy!" He whined

"You can speak to him another time" Gabi said beginning to walk out the room

"Yeah" Troy said and Gabriella turned to face him "Like tomorrow lunchtime me, you and your mommy could go get some ice-cream" Troy finished

Gabriella raised an eyebrow

"um...if your mommy agrees" He added quickly

Gabriella sighed "I dont know"

"Mommy please...pretty pretty please!!!" Tyler pleaded

"Oh ok...but that means you need some sleep for tomorrow.." She left the room with Tyler.

* * *

[The next morning

"He is 4 and your son?" Chad asked disbelievingly

"Yeah...and Chad dude he looks just like me" Troy told him. Troy was happy and was determined his life was going to get back on track.

"Woah...I want to meet him" Chad said

"You can..Gabi is bringing him here, to the cafe then we are going to get some ice-cream"

"So Gabz is ok with you being in his life?"

"Well...not exactly see Tyler doesnt know im his dad and Gabi wants to keep it that way for now, which reminds me Chad tell everyone that." Troy was on a high that was for sure, he couldnt stop talking.

"You really want this to work out dont you?"

"Are you kidding me...Look dude all i know is for 4 years i had to watch all the gang couple up...get married and in your case have a kid while i couldnt even hold down a relationship. Everything in my life has been up in the air since Gabi left...now shes back i want to get my life back"

"But Troy, man who says Gabi will want to get back with you...I mean not to put a big old downer on you."

"Maybe she wont..." Troy said his mood dampening slightly. "But i want to earn back her trust and be apart of Tylers life...I missed 4 years i refuse to miss anymore"

"Well good luck to you man"

"How are you and Taylor doing anyway?" Troy asked trying to be polite but wasnt really listening to the answer.

"We are great...actually she has a date planned for th..."

"Gabi and Tyler are here" Troy interupted him

Chad smiled as Gabi and Tyler walked in hand in hand. Both of the Guys stood up.

Gabi hugged Chad and Troy.

"Mommy who is he?" Tyler asked staying close to Gabi and pointing to Chad.

"Oh my bad..Tyler this is Chad another friend of mine"

Chad knelt down in front of Tyler "Hey there little man...give me five" Chad held out his hand as Tyler did as he was told and gave him five laughing. Tyler then looked up at Troy and smiled "Troy!"

"Hey" Troy said also smiling

"Mommy I like your friends" Tyler looked up at Gabi still holding her hand

"Hmm...there not bad are they Tyler" Gabi said with a smirk as she picked Tyler up and placed him in a booth and then sat down next to him.

"Well guys i better be going" Chad said

"Arent you staying?" Gabi asked

"No i have to go meet Taylor...see you Champ" He said to Tyler "I see what you mean he is just like you" Chad told Troy quietly then left

* * *

[30 minutes later

Gabi and Troy are sitting on a banch at a park talking while Tyler plays on a play park.

"So Gabi what are you doing right now expcept bringing up a 4 year old" Troy asked

"Looking for a job...My parents left me quite a bit of money in their wills...but i still need money to put away for Tyler and his college fund im saving for..."

"This early Gabi he is only 4"

"Yeah i know...but im determind that if he wants to go to college when he is older he will have the chance...I couldnt go" Gabi said slightly resentful.

"Im sorry" Troy said

"Troy it wasnt your fault...Ok well maybe a bit seeing it was you who got me pregnant"

They Both laughed

"But look i made my choice...I was going to have a child rather then go to college and i tell you what...I dont regret it one little bit, Tyler is my world Troy" Gabi said looking adoringly at Tyler.

"Look Gabi i have plenty of money...I could support you and Tyler easily enough" Troy tried

"Woah...Troy im not looking for your money"

"No i know...But i want to give it at least then i will feel like im doing something good and i have a purpose."

"Troy i cant excpet your money" Gabi said "Anyway lets talk about you...hows the love life going?" she tried to changed the subject

"Not to bad" Troy lied "You?"

"Crap" Gabi said truthfully "When i have had the chance to go out which isnt often...I find a guy but then he hears i have a kid at home...not exactly a great welcome home present" Gabi laughed

Troy smiled secretly happy.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!" they heard Tyler cry.

They both got up and ran to Tyler as quickly as possible. "Baby whats the matter?" Gabi asked petrified

"I hurt myself" Tyler cried his face going red with all the tears.

"Where?" Troy asked

"My knee" Tyler pointed towards his red knee

"Awww come here" Gabi kissed his knee "Better?"

Tyler nodded as Gabi hugged him tightly picking him up.

"You scared me so much" Gabi said

"Im sorry"

"Dont worry"

"Hey Tyler...dont i owe you a ice-cream?"

* * *

Gabi watched as Troy played with Tyler, giving him piggybacks running around with him. She couldnt help but smile. They were so cute together it hurt. Hurt to see what she had made Troy miss out on till now.

Soon Gabriella got up and walked over to the pair "Tyler hunny its time for us to go now"

"Nooooo Mommy!!!"

"Tyler you can see Troy another day"

"Really?" Troy and Tyler asked together

"Yes" Gabi said smiling

* * *

**So Troy knows about Tyler...But will everything go ok for them? **

**Find out next time **

**Cya...x **


	6. Ok lets call you daddy

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

[ A few weeks Later

Troy had been hanging out with Gabi and Tyler gradually and he felt so happy.

Tyler seemed to really like him and used to run up to him and hug him whenever they saw each other. Tyler also had a cold and hadnt been able to sleep very well because it was upsetting him so much.

Gabi had got a job as a kindergarten teacher at the school near east high. She was falling in Love with Troy more and more everyday and loved how great he was with Tyler wether she was ready for tyler to call him dad or not.

The rest of the gang had met Tyler but kept quiet as Gabi had asked about Troy being the dad.

For once Gabriella felt like she was home.

"Tyler stop it and let me put your socks on" Gabriella said raising her voice at a kicking 4 year old.

They were going to Sharpays for a sleepover with all of the gang and Connor, Taylor and Chads son.

"If you carry on we wont go" Gabi said. She had made the mistake of telling Tyler 2 minutes ago instead of making it a surprise, he had jumped up and down and ran around like a headless chicken.

"Mommmmmmmy!!" Tyler whined "I want to go!!"

"So what do we have to do?" Gabi told him

"Put my socks on" He mumbled as he stopped kicking and held his feet out. "Good"

* * *

[20 minutes later

Gabi rang Sharpays doorbell after she had finally got her and tylers stuff together and they had set off.

"Hey Gabi Hey Tyler!" Sharpay said once she had opened the door and they walked in. "Everyone else is here"

"We would of been quicker but Tyler didnt want to wear his socks" Gabi giggled as they walked into the living room.

Tyler dropped Gabis hand and ran to Troy "TROOOY!!" He yelled excitedly

Troy picked him up "Hey little man!!" Troy smiled hugely "Now.." Troy said pretend seriously "Were you being bad for your mommy? Because i heard you didnt want to put any socks on?"

Tyler blushed and put his head down. "He was fine once i told him if he didnt put them on he wasnt going to be able to come" Gabi smiled

"Hey Tyler why dont you go play with connor" Taylor said looking at connor who was playing with a car

Tyler nodded and Troy put him down so he could run off.

The group sat in a circle type thing so they could all see each other a chat.

"Gabi are you ok?" Chad asked as Gabi yawned

"Urgh ...yeah Tyler has got a cold so he hasnt been able to sleep which meant i wasnt able to sleep. which is why im so glad he has this sleepover to cheer him up and maybe he will get a good nights sleep"

"He has a cold? you should of told me" Troy said protectively as the gang looked at one another and smiled.

"Woah...slow down Troy its just a cold i have handled worse" Gabi said smiling

"Oh yeah sorry" Troy said looking slightly ashamed

"Anyway...any gossip?" Shar asked as everyone rolled their eyes

* * *

[Later that night

Everyone was asleep except Gabi and Troy. Tyler was managing to sleep because the gang had made sure to tire him out so he would fall asleep straight away.

Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen sitting at the table and talking. "You truly have done a great job with Tyler gabi" Troy said

"Thankyou...my parents helped alot though admittedly it is harder without them here"

"Gabi...Have you thought anymore about telling Tyler im his dad?" Troy asked hopefully. He had been waiting to ask that question for a few days now. Tyler liked him alot from what he could tell...so what was stopping them?

"Ummmm Troy i dont know...Tyler does like you but im not sure" Gabi said "Its a big step"

"Gabi im practically like a dad to him now...I see him almost everyday" Troy protested

"I know Troy...Ok we will tell him tomorrow" She said finally deciding that was whats best. "But there a few rules"

"Yeah...yeah anything!!" Troy said excitedly.

"Until im ready things will stay the same you will see him but only if im there..."

"Ok...But that could change right?"

"Yes it could...2nd rule" Gabi said

Troy inhaled sharply waiting for the next rule. "We tell him together" Gabi smiled as Troy exhaled laughing "You got it!" He got up and hugged Gabi tightly. They pulled away slightly and Troy looked at Gabi deeply in her brown eyes and leant in.

They kissed and both of them felt tingling and comfort with each other. The kiss lasted ages. Gabriella placed her hands on his chest and Troy stroked her hair not one breaking the kiss. Troy felt her soft curly brown hair and smiled into the kiss. Gabriella felt this and pulled away.

"Woah" Gabi said "What was that all about"

"I dont know..." Troy said his lips throbbing wanting more.

"umm...you know what im tired i need some sleep" Gabi said and quickly walked out of the kitchen. That was amazing she thought.

Troy raised his fingertips to his lips and smiled.

* * *

**awww so sweet...Troy is going to be called daddy!!**

**Love it **

**Peace...x **


	7. But I love her

**

* * *

**

Come back to me 

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Tyler come on we need to get you dressed" Gabi moaned as Tyler ran around Sharpays living room the next morning in his pyjamas. They were the only ones in the living room as everyone was still in bed.

"mommmmmmy...I dont want to!!!!!!" Tyler grumbled coming t0o a halt in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed as she started to dress him "Dont be a bad boy today mommy is tired" This was true after her kiss with Troy she hadnt been able to sleep properly. She was so confused.

How did she feel about Troy?

How did he feel about her?

Did he want a relationship?

Was he just using her to get to Tyler?

That question really stumped her...It was a possibility but he kissed her After she said they could tell Tyler.

"Hey Hunny" Sharpay said coming in with to steaming hot cups of coffee and passing one to Gabriella then takes a seat.

"Hey!" Gabi replied pushing her thoughts away to one side.

"So...sleep alright?" Sharpay asked

"Um...no actually" Gabriella said matter of factly

"Why??"

"I had someone on my mind"

"Troy right??"

"Yeah" Gabi said nodding

"Tell me all"

"Basically last night i agreed we could tell Tyler Troy was his dad and then...we kissed" Gabi whispered so Tyler wouldnt hear

Sharpay squealed "AHHHH that is sooo cool"

"Yeah but im confused now...i dont know what to do? Shar i dont know how i feel about him or how he feels about me, things are going a bit to fast" Gabriella looked down

"Hun listen to me ok...you need to talk to Troy and soon because you dont want to get in to deep with him and then not be able to pull out" shar explained "you dont know what could happen"

"Your right...but i cant go back on the Tyler thing can i ?"

"I dont know...its still your choice" Shar said "Are you regretting it?"

Gabi slowly nodded "Yeah" She got up and gathered Tylers stuff together, realising what she had to do.

"What are you doing??" Sharpay asked

"Leaving before Troy wakes up..." She said walking with Tyler to the door "Tell Troy i need him to give me some space will you?"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No but its all i got...since i came back things have moved pretty fast. Me meeting you all then introducing Tyler, then me kissing Troy, im confused and beginning to wish i didnt come back"

"Dont say that!! Gabi we missed you so much...i lost one of my bestfriends when you went and now i have you back. Please dont let me lose you again" Sharpay said

"Dont worry you wont loose me...But i need to go home with Tyler now and think things through"

Shar nodded "Ok...you know whats best"

Gabi nodded "Call me" She left.

* * *

"Wait so she just left?" Taylor said

"Yeah...she said she felt it was going to fast" Shar told them after she had relayed the whole story to Taylor and Chad who were the first to get up once Gabi had left.

"And what did you say?" Chad asked

"I told her it was her choice...she just wants some space from Troy"

"So she isnt leaving for good?" Chad asked

"No!!!...I hope not anyway"

"Whats going on guys" Troy said as he happily entered the kitchen where the conversation was taking place.

"Um..." Sharpay said putting her head down

"Troy..." Chad started

"Isnt Gabi up yet? Today is the day we tell Tyler"

"Troy hunny Gabi left early this morning" Taylor said sighing deeply.

"What!" Troy said going pale "Do you mean for good?"

"No!! But you just need to give her some space" Sharpay told him

"What do you mean?...I dont get it yesterday she wanted to tell Tyler im his dad then today she wants me to give her some space" He sat at the kitchen table.

"Look Troy...shes scared ok." Sharpay told him "Give her time"

"But...but i cant" Troy said

"Why?"

"Because i love. her and i want to be part of her and Tylers life..."

The group looked at him shocked.

He loved her. And he had just admitted it.

But he couldnt understand why she had gone. Was it the kiss. He thought she had wanted it as she had kissed him back to. Had he lost Gabi and Tyler now?

* * *

**Woah!! Sorry this has taken so long but it was christmas and all that x **

**Enjoy and send me ideas!**

**Peace...x**


	8. Im confused? And in Love

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

[2 Weeks later

"Come on Sophie your mommy will be here soon we need to get you tidied up" Gabi was working as a play school teacher and loved it. Except when the kids would play up. then it became no fun at all. But it was part of the job she guessed so she would have to deal with it.

"NOOOOOO..." She yelled as Gabi lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom where Gabi (after alot of moaning and groaning from sophie) cleaned her up.

They both walked back where the other little kids were playing. Gabi looked around...She couldnt find Tyler? She checked again.

She ran into the quiet area room but still no luck. She was beginning to panic "Tyler!!!" She called

"Mommy!!!" He called back

Gabi sighed and saw him in the playhouse at the other end of the room and walked over to him. "Tyler...dont scare me like that..." She picked him up and took him out of the playhouse. "Ok guys" She yelled to everyone "Sit in a circle..its story time!"

The children cheered and admittedly though made a huge fuss about getting into the circle. Gabi watched smiling as the 15 children that were under Gabis care fussed about, while a little girl called Ashley bossed everyone around, telling them where to sit "You sit there!!" She yelled at a little boy whos name was jack.

"Ashley dont be nasty" Gabi said

"Sorry" She said looking ashamed

"Dont worry just ask nicely"

Ashley nodded and carried on adding an odd please and thankyou to her orders.

"You really are great with kids" a voice sounded behind Gabi. She turned around quickly "Troy what are you doing here" She asked

"Well...I figured 2 weeks was a enough time.." Troy said

"Troooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy" Tyler yelled as he spotted Troy and ran over to him his arms held out.

"Hey little man!" Troy picked Tyler up "Wow your getting tall...soon you will be taller then me!"

Tyler laughed "Why havent you wanted to play with me"

"Its not that little man.." Troy glanced at Gabi who gave him a warning look "Its just i have been busy" Troy covered

"Oh okies" Tyler said smiling

"Ok Tyler go get in the circle ill be there in a sec" Gabi said

Tyler nodded and ran to join the rest of the kids. "Look Troy im kind of working here"

"Ok...but theres only 15 minutes left right? I can hang around"

"Troy you had better just go"

"No Gabi you cant keep dodging this..." Troy said lowering his voice "He is my son"

"Fine just hang around for a bit if it will make you happy" Gabi said walking off.

[20 Minutes later

"Ready to talk? ...all the kids have gone and Tyler is quite happy on his own over there with the building blocks...No more exscuses" Troy said smiling at Gabi

"Except i need to tidy up..." Gabi said picking up some paper.

"Lets talk while i help you then"

"Fine" Gabi said "Whats the matter?"

"Lets see...You say we can tell Tyler im his dad then we kiss and the next thing i know you have disappeared saying you need some space...What happened? Was it the kiss?"

"Yes and no look Troy i was confused" She laughs "I still am...I dont know how i feel about anything...The kiss confused me even more then i already was"

"I didnt mean for it to"

"Of corse you didnt Troy ...I know that!" Gabi said meaningfully "Things were just going to fast"

"Gabi..."

"Troy how do you feel about me" Gabi interupted

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"I mean do you see me as a friend...or a girlfriend or are you just using me to get to Tyler?" Gabi asked quickly

"First of all" Troy moved closer to a stationary Gabriella "I would never use you for anything let alone using you to get close to Tyler and second of all" He moved so close so they were milimetres apart "I have never thought of you as a friend Gabi surely that kiss showed you that" He leant in even closer if that was possible. "I still love you Gabriella" Troy said as he kissed Gabi.

Gabi was shocked at first but soon gave into the the heat and the passion of it and kissed back with as much power and love Troy was showing her. He tangled his hands into her hair as she cupped his chin in her hands. He stroked his tongue slowly across her lips waiting for permission to enter her mouth. When Gabi gave in and allowed him, their tongues went into a frenzie like battle. Gabriella and Troy just couldnt help themselves. Troy lifted Gabriella up and sat her on a nearby table not breaking the kiss. His hand began to caress her thigh and waist while the other was still tangled in her long brown curly hair.

"Mommy?" They heard a little voice and stopped suddenly quickly pulling apart.

"Urgh..Um yes Tyler" She said looking at her son while trying to straighten herself up.

"What are you doing with Troy"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other nervously.

"Ok.." Gabi sighed "Come here"

Tyler walked forwards and Gabi lifted him onto the table so he was sitting next to her "Tyler, Troy and i have something we need to tell you."

Troy looked at Gabriella confused as Gabriella continued "Troy is your daddy Tyler"

* * *

**OMG! so how will Tyler react? And can you believe Gabi did it? **

**Find out next time REVIEW!**

**Peace..x **


	9. First time agen?

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Really? My daddy?" Tyler looked unsure

"Yes Tyler" Gabi told him

"Yay!!" Tyler said clapping hard "Can i call him daddy?"

"Yes Tyler" Gabi said smiling "Its ok with me why dont you ask Troy though?"

"Troy can i call you daddy?" Tyler asked

A huge Wide Teeth-showing smile spread across Troys face "Of corse you can buddy"

"Cool!!" Tyler smiled

"Look we need to get home" Gabi said to Troy "Why dont you come hang out with us tonight?"

"Id love to" Troy said

[30 Minutes later

Gabi sat on the sofa watching Troy and Tyler play together and she could never of felt happier..Her and Troy were back together and Tyler had someone to call daddy.

Troy joined Gabriella on the sofa and took her hand in his "What are you thinking about" He asked

"Us...everything" Gabi smiled "We are an "us" now arent we?"

"Of corse...if you want us to be"

"I do" Gabi said as Troy gave her a quick kiss. Troy looked at his watch "Its getting late, I better go"

"Umm...Ok" They both got up. "But wait a little longer...i mean why dont you put Tyler to bed tonight im sure he would like it" Gabi said

"Really?" Troy asked hopefully...he couldnt believe how great things were going.

"Really..."

[1 Hour later

Gabi and Troy had finally got Tyler ready and asleep after much hyper-activeness. Which was only to be expected when she walked in to Tylers room and Saw Troy and Tyler jumping up and down on the bed.

Gabi and Troy climbed down the stairs "Finally.." Gabi sighed.

"Hmm" Troy said as he turned to look at Gabi and met her eyes "Thankyou" He said

"For what"

"You know exactly what" Troy said as Gabi smirked "Well that kiss made things a whole lot clearer"

"Ok...so i better go ill see you tomorrow"

"Yeah...meet me out of work again" Gabi said

"Definetly" Troy said he kissed her and left her house.

* * *

[A Month later

Gabriella and Troy were taking things super super slow. Tyler had seen alot more of Troy though and they had really formed a father - son relationship.

"Come on let me take you out tonight Baby" Troy said as he came up behind Gabriella, moved her hair of her neck and planted a few soft kisses on her neck.

Gabriella was at work and the kids had just left except Tyler because it was the end of the day.

"Hmm we cant..." Gabi said leaning into his kisses

"Why?" Troy asked as he placed his hands on her hips

"Because... There isnt anyone to look after Tyler"

"Sure there is! Chad and Taylor they said they would if we ever wanted them to"

"I dont know"

"Please Gabi..."

"Ok..."

"He could even sleep there" Troy mentioned as Gabriella shot around to look at him. "Are you suggesting what i think your suggesting Troy?" Gabi said mock seriously

"Depends" He smiled.

* * *

Gabi walked down the stairs in a gold, sparkly, strapless, knee length dress. "What do you think" She asked Troy as she posed for him.

Troy stood there shocked "Wow" He said "you look amazing"

"Thankyou"

"So are you ready?" He asked as Gabriella nodded "Just let me grab my purse." She did so then returned to a waiting Troy. "So..Where to?"

"Wait and See"

* * *

**A/N: ok so you might reckon this next bit from another story of mine called Love Me For Me and Not someone i could Never be...Dont comment on how i cheated though lol I am just reli proud of it.**

"Troy Its beautiful" She looked at the lovely set table they had in the restaurant. Candles were lit with red rose petals everywhere. "How did you manage all of this?" She asked as Troy pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I have my connections" He smirked as he to sat down "oh and it did help i tipped the waiter $50"

Gabi laughed.

[ 20 minutes later after they had eaten

"I have something for you" Troy said

"Hmm? you do whats that?" she took a sip of wine.

Troy dug into his pocket and brought out a red rectangle box and placed it onto the table. "open it"

Gabi took it and opened it "Oh my god Troy its gorgeous" She gasped as she looked at the gold heart locket. "Will you help me put it on?"

Troy nodded and got up walking over to Gabi and taking the locket. "Of corse" He placed to locket on her then leant down and whispered "Why dont you open it?"

Gabriella took the locket that was now successfully around her neck and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Troy on their first date they had ever had back in high school. A tear slid happily down her cheek "Its beautiful"

Troy took his seat again and leant over to brush the tear away. "Hey no tears.."

She felt a surge as Troy touched her cheek...a longing of some sort that she had never felt before. "Its so beautiful...thats all"

Troy stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Gabs forever"

Gabriella smiled "I love you to Troy...Forever" She got up.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked

Gabriella took his hand "Lets go home"

"My place or yours?" Troy smirked as he paid for the bill.

* * *

**A/N : ok this next bit is going into the most detail i have ever done...Lol kind of T/M rated i guess...DONT READ IF YOU MIGHT GET OFFENDED**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE**

Troy laid Gabriella on her double bed and looked down at her smiling "Your so Gorgeous"

"So are you...Now kiss me" Gabriella pulled Troy by his shirt down onto her and kissesd him hard. Troy ran his hand up her top (Gabriella had changed from her dress into a plain t-shirt and shorts) and felt her soft silky skin.

Gabriella also ran her hand up his hard toned abs. She began to undoe his buttons on his shirt and ripped it off him where she discarded it onto the floor.

Troy did the same to Gabriellas. Once the t-shirt was gone Troy looked and admired Gabriellas perfect body. She wasnt to skinny or to fat. She was curvy. Exactly what Troy loved.

Troy trailed kisses down her body from her mouth all the way across her still covered breasts to her stomach and the start of her shorts.

Gabriella ran her hands through his soft hair and couldnt help smiling to herself. Everything was so perfect.

Troy made his way up back up to Gabriella and kissed her hard on the lips. Gabriella reached down for Troys belt buckle and undone it. Then skillfully undone his button and zip. Troy helped and soon everything except Troys boxers were in a heap on the floor.

"I...think...you...have...too..many...pieces...of...clothing..on" Troy announced through kisses.

"I think your right" Gabi said as Troy fingered Gabis shorts a slid them off. "Thats more like it" Troy said

"Nuh uh" Gabi said as she got up and stood in front of Troy "I think we can do slightly better then that" She said as she slowly and teasingly pulled down the straps of her bra and then getly unclipped it and let it fall to the fall.

"Your right" Troy said looking at her gobsmacked. He held his hands out and rested them on her waist as she moved forward. Troy planted butterflie kisses all over her stomach as a moan escaped Gabriellas mouth.Gabriella pushed Troy down and straddled him, kissing him hard as he caressed her breasts lovingly.

Gabriella grinded against his body as she felt himself against her thigh. "Are you sure about this?" Troy asked pulling away from Gabriella

"More then you know" Gabi said

Troy moved him and Gabi so he was on top of her "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabi said

[2 Minutes later

"Troy ..oh my god...uhh" Gabriella moaned as Troy buried his face in Gabriellas shoulder trying to keep the rhythm while Gabriella bucks her hips and dug her nails into Troys back scraping it.

Their breathing got deeper and faster as they both reached their climax.

Both of them were in heaven.

* * *

**Ok seriously that was the most detail i have ever done ... Let me knowif you think it should be M rated **

**Peace..x **


	10. DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

**Ok i just want to say some of you thought that should of been M rated...but i kind of think it shouldnt because M rated ones go into ALOT more detail then i would ever do so im keeping this story a T But everyone who gets offened should read the warnings and Skip it.**

[The Next Morning

Gabriella awoke and remembered what had happened the night before. She got up and Put on Troys shirt as that was all she could find and made her way to her bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. Last night was perfect. she hadnt felt that close to anyone ever before even when she was with Troy the first time around.

As she brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face she couldnt help but smile at how perfect her life was right now.

1. She had Tyler!

2. She had Troy back

3. She had her old friends back

4. Tyler had someone to call dad

5. She had a Job and a House

oh and she had just spent the night with the one person she had ever truly loved.

She made her way back to the bed and got in again snuggling up to Troy "What are you wearing?" He mumbled keeping his eyes closed

"Your shirt"

Troy groaned...He loved the feeling of her skin and now she was covering it up

Gabriella could tell what he was thinking and skillfully took the shirt off . "Thats better" He said as he felt her soft silky skin.

**A/N : agen i took some of these parts from my other story just cause i couldnt be bother to write a variation of the same thing :P**

He opened his eyes and smiled "Are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded "Im great" She kissed him. "Thankyou" she said meaningfully

"I love you Gabi" Troy said as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips "What time is it?"

Gabriella looked at her bedroom clock "eight, we should go get some breakfast"

"Hmm yeah" Troy said kissing her on the lips.

Troy got out first and got changed "Dont you want a shower?" Gabi asked

"Nah ill have one at my place"

"Oki" Gabi said as Troy left and went downstairs

Gabi had a quick shower then got changed in a low cut pair of jeans and a top.

Gabi stood in the doorway to the kitchen admiring Troy trying to cook some pancakes.

"Mmmmm something smells good" Gabi said

Troy turned to her and smiled widely "I bet you didnt know i learnt cook right?"

"No..." she wrapped her arms around him "But from what i can tell your a man of many talents"

Troy laughed and hugged Gabriella "What are you doing today?" He asked

"Um Im going with Taylor and Sharpay shopping for Taylors wedding dress.you?"

"Going out with Chad and Zeke...are you taking Tyler with you?"

"yeah i guess...i havent really got a choice"

"You have...I could look after him for the day"

"I dont know troy..." Gabi said. No matter how long Tyler had known about Troy, Gabriella just didnt feel right leaving Tyler with him.

"Please come on Gabz" Troy pleaded "Just me and him"

"...umm"

"Gabi please look ill bring him home on time and stuff" Troy said

"...alright but dont mess up Troy"

"Would i?"

"Im not commenting" Gabi said laughing as she finished her pancakes.

"Great thanks for the vote of confidence" Troy said mock sulkily

"Awwwww...Did i hurt your feelings" Gabi said sitting on his lap

"Kind of..." Troy pouted wrapping his arms around her.

"Im sorry" Gabi said kissing the pout off his face.

"You better be" Troy said smiling "I think i deserve one more kiss"

"I think so to" Gabi said as she planted her lips onto Troys.

* * *

"Ok Tyler...How would you like Troy, i mean daddy to take you out today with uncle Chad and Connor?" Gabriella said kneeling infront of Tyler.

Troy and Gabriella had finally got their act together and gone around to Taylors and Chads to see Tyler.

"Yay!!!! Daddyyyy!!!" Tyler walked over to Troy "Are you going to take me out today!?!?" Tyler looked up at Troy his face full of hope.

"If you want me to buddy" Troy said sinking to Tylers level.

"Yes!!! and will you teach me how to play basketball" Tyler asked

"Of corse!!"

At this Tyler clapped hard and jumped up and down which soon led to him running around the living room like a headless chicken.

"I think someone is excited" Taylor said smiling

"I guess he is" Gabi said

"So Gabi are we ready to go?" Sharpay said entering the living room.

"Yeah i guess" Gabi said turning to Troy "Look after him yeah?"

"Dont worry!" Troy said giving Gabi a quick kiss.

"Bye Tyler" Gabi said

"Bye MOMMMMMY!!!!" Tyler yelled as he ran around still excited.

Gabi laughed and left with the girls.

* * *

[Later that day

"Hun eww ok you need a white wedding dress not a freaking purple one!" Sharpay said

"Its violet and anyway white is meant to be for the virgins and stuff out there...NEWSFLASH Shar i aint no Virgin" Taylors said as Shar and Gabi cracked up laughing

"Ok not white but you could go for a cream colour." Gabi pointed out "Ohhh that one is soooo nice" Gabi said as she walked over to a cream, thin strapped dress with a slightly puffy bottom.

"Oh my gosh Taylor that is so the dress you need to wear!!" Sharpay said

"It is gorgeous..." Taylor said walking over to it and checking the price tag "But the price?...yeah not so much"

"Woah it is pretty pricey" Gabi said looking at the $7,000 price tag. "But its worth it though right?"

"Chad would have a fit! I dont earn that much!"

"I guess we had better keep looking then" Sharpay said sighing.

The girls left the shop and walked around the mall some more until they walked into a restaurant and sat down.

"So Gabi we need the gossip" Sharpay said

"Yeah Gabi spill!"

"Spill what exactly?" Gabi asked half joking

"You and Troy?!?"

"Oh right ...well things are going good" Gabi smiled

"By the look of that smile id say things re going more then good..." Taylor remarked

"So have you slept with him yet!?!?" Sharpay asked bluntly

"I cant believe you just asked that!!" Gabi said shocked

"What!! i was only asking" Sharpay said while Gabi laughed and Sharpay smiled innocently

* * *

"Woohoo!! Go Tyler" Troy yelled as he lifted him up onto his shoulders "Talk about a little basketball player in the making!" Troy cheered

"I ...have ...to ...admit" Chad said through gasps "The little kid can run"

"Yeah he gets that from me" Troy said proudly "Tyler why dont you go and play with Connor on the grass over there while i take Uncle Chad here to go get an oxygen mask...or life insurance whatever comes first" Troy laughed putting Tyler down.

"Ok daddy!" Tyler said and ran off

"Come on Chad man he is a little kid your only in your 20s!"

"Yeah but that little kid can run!" Chad said sitting on a bench with Troy joining him

"So dude hows it going with Taylor?" Troy asked watching Tyler and connor play

"Alright..i guess" He said sounding unsure

"Whatsup?"

"Nothing"

"Dont lie chad i have known you my whole life"

"Ok i just guess we have become boring"

"How do you mean?"

"Well its the same thing everyday...get up, get connor ready, go to work, come home, go to bed. yeah and sex life?...Big zero"

"Ok a little bit too much information there but i get the gist of what your saying...Have you talked to Tay about this?"

"No...she seems happy, us getting married and stuff"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah! its just...im only in my 20s as you say and well i feel my life slipping away"

"Hmm...I dont know what to say man ,except talk to Taylor"

"Yeah...I gue.."

"Dadddddddy!!!!" Tyler yelled interupting Chad.

Troy and Chad shot there heads around .

"Oh my god!" Troy yelled as he ran forward.

* * *

**OOOOOH... bit of a cliffy! **

**What happens? Find out next time**

**Peace...x **


	11. Trust is a fickle thing

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Crap!" Chad yelled as he caught up with Troy.

Chad looked as a panic stricken Troy knelt in front of his son who wasnt quite conscious or unconcious...just midway. "Tyler!...Tyler what happened?" Troy said completely scared

"Troy look at his head.." Chad said also kneeling down and pushing Tylers hair out his face so Troy could see.

Troy looked and saw the rich, red blood oozing drop by drop from his head. "Oh god" Troy said " Chad Ring 911"

Chad did as he was told and got on his phone while Troy tried to comfort Tyler by placing his jacket on his still body.

* * *

[In the ambulance

"OK i need his details...name...age etc" The lady paramedic said as she checked his pupils with her flashlight.

"Ummm..Urgh...Tyler Montez" Troy said in a daze holding onto his sons hand "4 years old"

"Are you his father?"

"Yes...yeah is he going to be alright?" Troy was scared and tripping over his words. He didnt know how this happened...he took his eyes of him for a second.

"Hopefully...Can you contact his mother?" The paramedic asked

"Yeah...ok when we get to the hospital i will" Troy said as he ran his spare hand through his hair "Oh my god...come on Tyler!"

"I know your scared sir but we are doing the best we can" The paramedic said as Troy nodded "Im sure everything will be fine" The paramedic smiled encouragingly.

[At the hospital 10 minutes later

"Troy whats happening?" Chad said as he burst through the hospital doors with connor in his arms.

"I dont know they wont let me see him!" Troy yelled angrily. _THEY SHOULD LET ME SEE HIM he thought._

"Wheres Gabi?" Chad said looking around

"I havent called her yet" Troy said

"WELL GET ON THE HPONE AND CALL HER" Chad said angrily

"But...she will be mad"

"I DONT CARE TROY SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Chad couldnt believe how childish and stupid Troy was being...Tyler was Gabriellas son to.

"Your right" Troy said as he dialed Gabis number...well tried to as he kept pressing the wrong buttons. Finally he got it right and it started to ring.

_"Hey Troy" Gabi answered laughing about some random joke Taylor had just made._

_"Heyyouneedtocometothehospital" Troy said quickly_

_"What? Troy calm down your talking to quick" _

_"You need to come to the hospital" Troy said slower_

_"Why?!?! what happened Troy" Gabriella said panicing_

_"Its Tyler" Troy said breathing deeply_

_"What!?!? Troy what happened" Gabi said hysterically_

_"He...He fell and He..." Troy began but stopped because he was not able to finish his sentence. _

_"Im coming" Gabi said and hung up the phone. _

* * *

"Where is he!?!?" Gabi cried as she ran with Taylor and Sharpay into the waiting area

"I dont know the doctors are with him" Troy said sitting down in a chair

"I cant believe you Troy...I trust you with our son for a few hours and he ends up in hospital!!" Gabi yelled

"It wasnt my fault he fell!" Troy argued "Im sorry"

"Your sorry? well as long as your sorry!" Gabi said sarcasically waving her hands in the air dramatically.

"Gabi i took my eye off him for a second" Troy tried

"A SECOND TO LONG" Gabi yelled

"I...I..." Troy just couldnt think of any words

"I cant believe i was so stupid" Gabi said "Tyler and I should never have come back...he would of been safe"

"Dont say that!" The group protested

"Its true!!"

"Ummm Mrs Montez?" The doctor said as he entered the room making everyones heads shoot up and their mouths close.

"Thats me!?! hows my son?" Gabi asked scared.

"Hes fine but he is asking for his mommy" The doctor smiled as Gabi got up leaving everyone including Troy behind.

Troy felt stung deeply at this...she wasnt letting him see his son.

* * *

"Mommy!" Tyler said as Gabi entered his room.

"Baby!!" Gabi said as she rushed forward. "Oh my god look at your head!" Gabi said beginning to cry, looking at Tylers bandaged head.

"Its cool ! Mommy dont cry" Tyler said

"Hunny its not cool...does it hurt?" Gabi asked fussing over him

"It did...but nice lady gave me some icky medicine...i dont like her much now though"

"Why?" Gabi smiled

"Because she gave me the medicine!! come on Mommy keep up!" Tyler said grinning

"You seem yourself thats for sure"

Tyler looked around as if someone else was meant to be in the room "Wheres daddy?" Tyler asked.

Gabriellas heart sunk...what was she meant to say?

**Sorry its only short but i wanted to get it out tonight x**

* * *

**So what will she say? **

**I dont know lol ? I guess we will find out next time **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace...x**


	12. Think about it Gabi?

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Umm i dont know hunny" Gabi lied to Tyler "But i need you to tell me what happened."

"Oki...um Daddy and Uncle Chad were playing basketball with me...and i won!" Tyler said smiling "Then Daddy went to get Uncle chad a mask or insurance" Tyler said looking confused "daddy told me to go play with connor and i started showing Connor how fast i could run..."

"Yeah but how did you get that cut on your head?"

"I tripped and fell and thats all i can remember" Tyler said

"Ok ...its ok" Gabi said giving him a hug.

"Ok Mrs Montez?" The male doctor asked as he entered the room with a clipboard.

"Miss Montez but yes" Gabi said

"Of corse...ok Tyler how you feeling?" He asked Tyler

"Im fine!!" Tyler giggled

"Is he usually like this?" The doctor asked amused

"Oh yeah...About his head? will he be ok?" Gabi asked holding Tylers hand

"Oh yeah..he should be fine, i think he should stay in the hospital over night though just to be on the safe side."

"Really?" Gabi said "Does he have to"

"Yes its recommended when a blow to the head has happened"

"Ok...but can i stay with him...i dont want to leave him on his own"

"Sure!!" The doctor smiled "A nurse will keep coming in a checking up on him also and give him his medicine"

"Ergh" Tyler said

Gabi and the doctor laughed "Ok well ill come discharge him tomorrow morning if everythings ok"

"Thanks" Gabi said as the doctor left.

"Mommy...i want daddy here too" Tyler whined

"Hunny...daddy isnt here because mommy isnt very happy with him right now" Gabi carefully told him

"Why are you not very happy ? did i do something?" Tyler asked frowning

"No!!!" Gabi said hugging him again "You did nothing...daddy was meant to be looking after you but he didnt properly and you got hurt which has made me upset do you understand?"

Tyler nodds "It wasnt daddys fault...i tripped"

"I know...it was an accident but mommy feels that its best for us to move back to where we used to live"

"NOOOOO!!" Tyler cried "I like it here!!...With you and daddy and uncle chad and auntie ashy and connor!!!"

"Hunny i know but listen to me ok" Gabi said sitting on Tylers bed and sighing "Grown-ups have arguments and get upset...just like you do when i say you cant have chocolate or something ok...and grown-ups like me have to protect there children like you...and its best if we move so i can protect you"

"Daddy protect me too!!"

Gabi sighs. "Hunny you try and get some sleep ok?"

Tyler nodds and lays under the bed covers "You stay?" Tyler asked

"You bet" Gabi said stroking her sons hair and soon he fell asleep.

Gabi got up and went back outside into the waiting room where only Troy was left. "Hey how is he??" Troy asked. He looked sad and tired, his face drawn and pale. "Hes fine and asleep right now." Gabi said "Um...where is everyone?"

"They had to go home" Troy answered "I said id stay"

"Feeling guilty are you?" Gabi spat nastily

"Look Gabi sit down and lets talk"

"Whats there to walk about Troy...I trusted you with my son"

"Our son Gabi!"

"Yeah right"

"Gabi please ok...it was an accident" Troy pleaded

"Right...but things are just going to way fast for us Troy"

"way to fast? Gabi fast would be sleeping with you a week after we started dating...fast would be be moving in with you after a day...but i slept with you a month after we started dating and i havent even moved in with you...Gabi any slower and we will come to a halt!" Troy couldnt believe how ridiculous Gabi was being.

"Whatever Troy...but i think its best for me and Tyler if we left...tomorrow" Gabi mumbled

"No...no Gabi you cant do that to me!" Troy cried. No way could Gabi take Tyler away he wouldnt let it. He loved Tyler. He loved both of them.

"Troy we tried ok...and i love you i really do but todays made me realise Tyler and i were better on our own"

"Gabi i love you soo much and Tyler!" Troy said tears beginning to form "Please dont take the two away. Ill have nothing then"

"Im sorry Troy but I havent got a choice"

"You have!...look we can take things super slow again...dont let me have Tyler on my own, we will go at your pace please anything!...just dont run away again"

"I...I.." Gabi stammered not knowing what to do. She hated seeing Troy like this, practically groveling at her feet.

"Gabi...Admit it, you dont want to leave and Tyler doesnt either. He likes me Gabi and so do you!"

Gabi stood still, totally and utterly confused.

"Gabi dont you know how much i love you?" Troy said

"I... dont know anything anymore Troy"

"let me prove it then" Trioy said suddenly getting down on one knee and pulling out a red velvet box and opening it to reveal a silver ring with a sparkly diamond in it. "Marry me Gabi...i was going to ask you soon anyway. If you say no because you truly want to go, then ill let you leave. No questions asked"

"Really?"

"Yes ...but think about it Gabi" Troy said "Marry me?"

**

* * *

**

**Quite short i know but full of DRAMA!! (btw read my other stories!!)**

**Hehe i love leaving a cliffhanger!!**

**Peace...x **


	13. Problem after Problem

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Troy..." Gabi sat down on a nearby chair while Troy still kneeled infront of her. "Getting married...i dont know"

Troy stood up and closed the velvet box "Ok...i get it but if you can just look me in the eyes and tell me you dont really love me and that you want to leave...if you can do that then fine...go"

"I...I..."Gabi started as she stared into Troy's blue eyes. "I cant"

"You cant say it or you cant marry me?"

"I cant say it...Troy are you only asking to marry me so you can be with Tyler or because you truly want to be with me"

"I love you Gabriella Montez with all my heart and i want to be a proper family with you." Troy said cupping Gabi's chin in his hand. "I want us to be happy and have more children and i want to be able to help you and be with you Gabi!" Troy quickly said his eyes full of meaning.

"Do you really mean that?" Gabi said a tear rolling down her cheek

"Yes...I really do" Troy said as he kissed the tear away then pulled back "Marry me?"

Gabi nodded.

"Does that mean?..?..?" Troy asked

"Yes...yes ill marry you Troy!" Gabi said as Troy picked her up happily and swung her around. Gabi laughed as Troy put her down and kissed her.

A few moments later they pulled apart. "Wow you romantic...i mean proposing to me in a hospital waiting room, cant get much better then that" Gabi joked.

"I know... i did have something a bit more romantic in mind" Troy laughed opening the velvet box again, took out the amazing ring and placed it on Gabi's respective finger.

"Forever?" Gabi said hoping Troy knew what she meant.

Troy moved forward and rested his fore-head on Gabriellas "Forever" He said and kissed her hard. when they had pulled away Gabi smiled "Troy...not to be rude but you smell"

"Thats because i havent gone home since this morning after playing basketball" He smiled "Will you be alright here?"

"Oh yeah ill be fine...could you do me a favour though and go get Tyler some fresh clothes for tomorrow."Gabi asked

"Yeah...sure what about you? any fresh clothes you want?"

"Yeah just a fresh top and jeans?" Gabi said

"You got it" Troy said kissing Gabriella once more "I love you" He said as he left.

* * *

[The next morning

Gabi is asleep on the couch in Tylers hospital room while Troy is awake and sitting beside Tylers bed deep in thought...

_Everything is perfect. _

_I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams. _

_Tyler is fine and soon They were all going to be one happy, perfect family. _

_Nothing was going to get in his way anymore. He knew what he wanted finally after 4 longs years of one night stands, meaningless relationships that never lead anywhere. _

"Daddy" Tyler said weakly knocking Troy out of his thoughts.

"Hey buddy!" Troy whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Tyler asked his voice changing to its original level

"Becaue your mommy is sleeping" Troy told him

"Well... im not anymore" Gabi said smiling and sitting up.

"Mommy!!!" Tyler said

"Hey little man...how are you?" Gabi asked walking over and sitting on his bed.

"My head hurts" Tyler said

"Um Troy will you go get the nurse and maybe she will bring some medicine?" Gabi asked looking worried

"Sure" Troy said getting up and leaving

"Did you sleep alright hunny?" Gabi asked

"Yeah...Are you upset anymore?"

"No hunny, me and daddy are happy again now" Gabi re-assured Tyler.

"Yay!!" Tyler clapped as a nurse holding a small cup and Troy walked in.

"Hey Tyler" The nurse said happily "How are you?"

"My head hurts me"

"Ok...time for some more medicine"

"Nooooooo! its disgusting!" Tyler whined covering his face.

"Tyler come on you need it to make the pain go away" Gabi comforted him.

"Nooo" He cried through his hands

"Tyler" Troy said firmly making Tyler look at him "please take the medicine"

"But daddddy..." Tyler pleaded

"Tyler...Take it. it will make you better" Troy said standing his ground

"I dont want to!" Tyler argued

"Tyler...please" Gabi tried

"No!" Tyler snapped "Its icky Mommy...dont make me!"

"Tyler...neither of us want you in pain and you have this medicine is the only way its going to stop." Troy said calmly

"Really?" Tyler asked

"Yes" Gabi, Troy and the nurse said together

"Ok..."Tyler said as he gulped the medicine down "ERGHHHH" He cried reaching for his tongue and trying to scrape the medicine off.

"Good boy" Gabi said kissing him on the forehead

"Well done champ" Troy said .

* * *

[1 week later

"Troy can you grab that box" Gabi asked as she carried in a box of her own. It was moving day ..for Troy.

After a lengthy discussion they both decided that even though Troys place was alot bigger then Gabi's, Troys wasn't exactly child friendly and they didnt want Tyler to have to face moving again into a new home when he had only just settled.

"ok" Troy said shaking his head. He was already carrying 3 boxes, he had no inttention of picking up another box and risk giving himself permenant damage.

"Gabi...can we take a break my back hurts" Troy said as he put the box down in the kitchen where Gabi was at the sink washing up Tylers juice cup.

"Sure" she said as she felt two muscular arms around her waist and a head land on her shoulder. "Now what kind of break did you have in mind?" Gabi asked naughtily

"A Coffee one" Troy joked upon hearing her flirtascious voice. He pulled away as gabriella hit him lightly on the arm. "Fine have it your way" Gabi said as she strutted out of the room teasing Troy with the way she was moving her hips. Which made Troy groan "Gabi your such a tease!" He called after her.

* * *

[2 days later

Gabi is walking in the park with Tyler as Troy has gone to work but its the nurserys day off.

"Mommy can we feed the ducks!" Tyler asked excitedly upon spotting a few ducks in a nearby pond. "Um...not today, but we can get you an ice-cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Gabriella!!" Gabriella turned around at the sound of her name. She spotted Chad in his running gear, running towards her and Tyler.

"Hey Chad" She said once he had reached them.

"Hey...Hey Tyler" he said to both of them as they carried on walking.

"Uncle Chad!" Tyler said then ran off to play on the grass while they kept an eye on him.

"How are things going?" Chad wondered

"Great! Troys finally got all his stuff moved in...I had to make a few sacifices but its all good" Gabi replied "And you?"

"Umm good..." Chad said a tone of uncertainty in his voice

"Whats up?" Gabi asked "Actually you know what hold that thought...lets go to the cafe and talk about it" Gabi said

"Yeah ok"

"Tyler!" Gabi called

"Yes mommy?" he called back

"Come here please"

"Ok" He ran to Gabis side and they went into the cafe and soon sat down and ordered.

"Ok whats up?" Gabi urged him on.

"Its nothing..I guess" Chad said his head down focusing on his coffee like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Chad come on your like my big brother you can tell me anything" This made Chad smile and helped him continue. "Ok i guess its me and Tay"

"ok.."

"Its no fun anymore" He said "We hardly spend any time together"

"Oh...does Taylor feel the same way?"

"I dont know i havent talked to her about it"

"You should"

"Thats what Troy said"

"Ha the pretty boy has got a brain!" Gabi joked which made Chad who had just taken a gulp of Coffee choke because he was laughing so much.

"Theres the Gabi i missed so much" Chad remarked

"You really have to talk to Tay though"

"She hasnt mentioned anything to you?"

"No...but she seems happy"

"Could you... i dont know bring it up? ask her how she feels its going or whatever"

"Oh..I dont know"

"Please" He said a desperate look spreading across his face.

"Ok...Mission : Chaylor is go" Gabi smiled giving in.

**A/N: READ MY NEW STORY DIARY OF A CRUSH PLEASE!**

* * *

**Mission : Chaylor I laughed at that one**

**Any way how will she ask her? **

**Find out next time **

**Peace...x **


	14. Other stuff to worry about

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

[The next day

Taylor, Sharpay and Gabi are out for lunch on Saturday and Are having fun without the guys or the children for once. although they came up in the conversation quite a bit.

"so Shar hows it going with Zeke..." Gabi asked taking a bite of the sandwhich in front of her.

"Good i guess.." Sharpay said "He's talking about kids"

Gabi and Taylor choked "Really?"

"Yeah...but im not too keen"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"I dont know i have never had myself down as the mother type"

"Shar you would make a great mother!!!" Gabi told her

"You think?"

"Yeah" Taylor and Gabi cried

"I dont know...anyway Gabi, set a date for the wedding?" Sharpay asked

"No...but we want it after Taylors and Chads i mean they got there first" Gabi laughed with the girls joining in._ Mission : Chaylor Gabi Suddenly thought. _

"So...umm Chaylor...no i mean Taylor" Gabi stammered trying to keep casual

"Yeah?" Taylor answered

"Umm how are you and Chad doing?" Gabi asked still trying to keep casual

"Great! I love my life!" Taylor said Half truthfully

"Why are you lieing" Sharpay said

"What are you talking about? Im not" Taylor denied

"Liar!" Gabi said

"Ok ok ...I dont think Chad loves me anymore" Taylor mumbled

"What!" Sharpay and Gabi yelled

"Of course he loves you" Sharpay said

"He doesnt show it" Taylor said beginning to get emotional.

"What do you mean" Gabi asked. This wasn't going well what so ever she didn't like seeing her best friend upset like this.

"I dont know...look im being silly dont worry lets carry on with our lunch.

And so they did. Gabi had no intentions of telling Chad what so ever she figured she'd leave it and see if it worked itself out.

* * *

[3 days later

Gabi landed on the sofa. She was tired, She had just got back from work with Tyler and was exhausted as she had been running around after the children, after making the fatal mistake of allowing them to have chocolate.

Gabi closed her eyes as Tyler turned on the t.v and sat watching it. _I still have to make dinner yet _Gabi thought. _When all i really want to do it just curl up in bed and sleep for a hundred years_.. It didnt help she had been feeling ill all day. She guessed it was the exhaustion, of Troy trying to get used to the daily routine, Her constantly worrying about Chaylor, and her job.

soon even with all these thoughts circling her head Gabi fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Champ" Troy said entering the house and walking to the kitchen. "Wheres mommy?" Troy looked around he kitchen where he could see (by the little stool) Tyler had been trying to get into the fridge and suceeded "Tyler what have you been doing?" Troy smirked at his son who had juice all down his top and food over his face.

"Mommy asleep, i was hungry" Tyler said innocently as Troy lifted him off the little stool and shut the fridge. "Ok but lets let mommy sleep while we go get you cleaned up ok?"

"Ok" Tyler said licking his sticky fingers.

[20 minutes later

"Gabi...baby wake up" Troy had finally got Tyler cleaned and dressed and was now kneeling infront of a sleeping Gabriella. Gabi groaned and moved slightly but did not open her eyes.

"Gabi...hunny wake up" Troy tried again gently shaking her. This time Gabi opened her eyes slightly. "Troy?" She said weakly

"Yeah babe? Are you ok you look pale" Troy said stroking her face.

"I dont feel to good" Gabi admitted

"Ok...put your arms around my neck" Troy said slightly worried as Gabi did what she was told. Troy held her legs and carried her bridal-style upstairs and laid her down on there double bed. "you go to sleep ok...I'll sort out the food tonight...do you want anything?"

"Thanks but no" She mumbled and then continued "Just sleep"

"Ok ill check on you later baby" He kissed her on the forehead and then left.

* * *

[10 minutes later

Troy is trying to make some food for him and Tyler. He was cooking the only thing he knew how to make...Pancakes. But it wasn't going to well. He couldn't focus. He was worried about Gabriella, she really didnt look to well earlier that was sure. He couldn't understand what was going on. And then to top it all off Tyler was in a mood and wouldn't settle to anything. He constantly whined and groaned about something.

"Tyler.." Troy knelt in front of him "Mommy isnt very well and Daddy is trying to help out as much as possible but you have got to help me ok?"

"No" Tyler huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"You dont want to help?"

"No!" He cried

"Fine then go to the living and watch T.v dont come out till i tell you ...understand?" Troy hated being strict with him but he really couldn't cope right now. Tyler grudingly did what he was told and Troy returned to the Pancakes.

* * *

[Later that night

Troy is on the phone to Sharpay while Tyler is playing with his toy cars in the living room.

"Im worried about her Shar you didnt see her face...it was drawn and pale" Troy told Sharpay over the phone.

"Really? that isnt like her and you said she was drowsy and just wanting to sleep?"

"Yeah...shes in bed right now"

"Have you checked up on her ?"

"Yeah like every half hour...shes grumbling in her sleep and everything"

"hmm...how about i come round tomorrow and take care of while your at work?" Shar said

"Would you? That would be great!" Troy said relieved that he didnt have to leave her on her own tomorrow.

They hung up and Troy got Tyler ready for bed. After putting him to bed and making sure he was asleep, He made his way to His and Gabis room and climbed in the bed quietly, wrapped his arm around a still sleeping Gabi and fell asleep.

* * *

[The next day

Troy had taken Tyler (after a lot of moaning from him) to nursery without Gabi after Sharpay had arrived. Gabi was still asleep as Sharpay entered her room .

"Gabi, come on time to get up" sharpay said

"No" Gabi finally moaned "5 more minutes"

"Ok 5 more then thats it" Sharpay gave in as she looked around the room.

Suddenly Gabi lept up and ran into their bathroom. Sharpay ran after her and knelt with her as Gabi was sick. "Gabi...Whats going on?" Sharpay was worried, she had seen nothing like this before. "You know you can tell me"

Gabi shook her head "I dont know.." Then it clicked "Shar whats the date today?"

"3rd of September" **(A/N : Thats my birthday by the way x)**

"SHIT!!" Gabi ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her calender "No way" She shook her head

"Gabi whats going on ?" Sharpay asked walking into the bedroom confused.

"Im late" She whispered

"What?" Sharpay said not quite being able to here.

"I'm Late" Gabi said louder

"Oh...My...GOD!" Sharpay squealed.

* * *

**Crap! what is Gabi going to do? Can she cope with another kid? **

**Find out next time x **

**Peace..x **


	15. Your My Role Model

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"But wait!" Sharpay stopped "That doesn't mean anything...it might just be because of stress, I mean thats happened to me before"

"It hasn't happened to me before and i have been more stress then this. anyways just look at Tyler, Troy doesn't exactly shoot blanks does he?" Gabi said

"Ok no...but...look why dont i go get you some tests?" Sharpay suggested

"You would do that for me?" Gabi said a tear rolling down her cheek

"Of course!!" Sharpay smiled "Hey, dont cry...we will sort this out."

"Promise?" Gabi asked more tears escaping

"Yes!!" Sharpay promised as she picked up her bag and left.

Gabi lay on her bed, this couldn't be happening to her again! How could she of been sooo stupid! She hadn't planned on another kid until she was like 25 years old. She had only just got her life back, A home, A boyfriend/fiance, A home and a job. Now everything was going to get turned upside down again!

* * *

[30 minutes later

"Gabi!! Im back!" Sharpay yelled entering the house with a brown paper bag in hand.

Gabi ran down the stairs "Thankyou soo much" She grabs the bag and runs back upstairs with Sharpay in toe.

Gabi went into the bathroom while Sharpay sat on the bed.

Gabi was shaking once she opened the brown paper bag. Sharpay had brought 3...an immediate results one, and 2 clear blue ones. Gabi ripped open the boxs of each and read the intrustions, her hands shaking...

* * *

[5 minutes later

"Times up" Sharpay said. Gabi and her were on Gabriella's bed. Gabi nodded looking down at the immediate result one she had already got the answer from.

_"Negative" _

She still had some hope. Maybe Sharpay was right? Maybe it had been the stress of Gabriella getting a job and Troy moving in?

Gabi got up. The other tests were in the bathroom. "Im scared Shar" she said aloud, just wanting to voice the thought in her head.

"Hunny whatever happens im with you...go" Shar nodded towards the bathroom door. Gabi nodded and walked into the bathroom. She looked down at the tests. What did 2 lines mean? She looked at the intrsuctions and saw it. Both of the tests were...

_"Posetive"_

"Oh crap!" She yelled. Making Sharpay run in "What is it?"

"Posetive" Gabi cried

"Oh hunny! Come here!" Sharpay said holding out her arms, Gabriella falling into them.

"I can't be having another baby Shar...I just got my life together!" Gabriella sobbed onto Sharpays shoulder.

"Hunny...its ok! Everything will be ok" She said whispering comforting words.

"No it won't...Shar you don't know what it was like with Tyler!" Gabriella cried

"Yes but hunny, this time you have all your friends and Troy!" Sharpay told her

"But...But, i can't go through it again!" Gabriella said "I haven't got the will power!"

"You can and You do! Gabriella your the strongest person i have ever met...your like my role model!" Sharpay hugged her tightly.

"But why! I had a baby at 17, I ran away from my life and 4 years later decided to come back!" Gabriella sobbed. "Im no role model"

"Your my role model because...You left because you were thinking of others, not wanting to hurt them and wanting Troy live out his dream. You got pregnant at 17, so what? look what came out of it, Tyler, your greatest accomplishment yet. And yeah you left us, but the main thing is. you came back!" Sharpay said tears starting to role down her cheeks.

"Really?" Gabi said pulling away wiping her face.

"Yes" Sharpay said. As they heard the front door open and close.

"Oh god...that has to be Troy, he's the only one who has a key!" Gabi said panicing.

* * *

Troy opened the door. He had come home to check on Gabriella, He felt so worried about her, he couldn't wait till his lunch break.

"Gabi!" He called up the stairs

No answer.

Troy climbed the stairs "Gabriella? Babe you here?"

"Um yeah Troy" Came Sharpays voice. "Tell him now hun" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella slowly nodded as Troy opened the bedroom door and noticed Gabriellas blotchy face. He rushed over to her and hugged her. "Baby whats wrong...Have you been crying?"

"Ummm..Im going to go downstairs" Sharpay said exiting the room.

"Gabi...baby, whats happening to you?, whats the matter?" Troy said stroking her hair.

"Troy...you need to sit down please" Gabi whispered. Troy sat on the bed, Gabi sitting next to him. "Im...Im..Pregnant Troy" she choked out.

"What?" Troy said not hearing right.

"Im pregnant..." Gabi said again

* * *

**What is Troy going to say? sorry its short**

**Find out next time**

**Peace..x**


	16. Cookies anyone?

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"Thats great!!" Troy said smiling broadly

"It is?" Gabriella asked

"Yes!" Troy said kissing her "You don't think so?"

"I dont know...I mean are we ready for another kid, am i ready for another kid?" Gabi said

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabi "You might not be, but i can help you"

"Troy i can't go through it all again! You dont know what it was like last time, morning sickness, mood swings" Gabi sobbed into his shoulder.

"Your right..." Troy admitted "But, that wasn't my choice was it?" He said, making Gabriella pull away. "I feel guilty enough about it already!" She said, her voice getting a little louder then she had originally intended.

"Ella! Calm down... i wasn't trying to make you feel guilty" Troy said truthfully

"How comes i feel about this small then" Gabriella said, signaling with her fore-finger and thumb how small she felt. "I...I just can;t imagine going through it without my parents again, they were my rocks Troy"

"Yeah, i know they were...but don't you think it is my turn to be your rock.."

"You can't replace my parents Troy...no matter how much i love you"

"No...I know i can't and trust me, i wouldn't even attempt it." Troy said "No one will ever replace them...but think about it, if they knew you were pregnant what would they want you to do?"

"They would want me to have the baby" Gabi sighed "But...but i can't, I cant go through this again Troy, what if we can't get through this?"

"Gabriella Montez, We can get through this" Troy said "Now, i want the baby, do you?"

Gabriella sat there not quite knowing what to say. "But...Troy"

"Gabriella, I love you ok? you have to trust me when i say, we can get through this" Troy took Gabriellas hand and entwined their fingers. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes "Trust me?"

Gabriella nodded "I trust you"

* * *

The rest of that afternoon Gabriella and Troy had sat in their living room watching movies after Sharpay had left, promising she would pick Tyler up later and bring him home and after Troy ringing up East High to say he couldn't take any of his classes that afternoon.

As they cuddled up on their sofa, watching _I now pronounce you chuck and larry, _Troy couldn't help but put place his hand on Gabriella's flat stomach. _**This time**_ Troy thought to himself _**It's going to be different, I'm going to be with Gabriella all the way and make sure she feels she doesn't have to shy away and be on her own. No way am i letting her go again. This is my second chance.**_

Troy was brought out of he thoughts when Gabriella giggled at something that had happened on the film. Troy smiled to himself and stroked her hair, soothingly.

* * *

"Daddy!" Tyler said as Troy opened the door, later on. "Hey champ" He said, lifting his son up. "Thanks Shar" Troy said

"No worries, i have got to go now though, Zeke wants me to try a new recipe of his" She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, cya Shar" Troy said

"Cya Auntie Shar!" Tyler waved happily.

"Bye hunny, be good" With one last smile at Troy, Sharpay left.

"Daddy?" Tyler said as Troy closed the door.

"Yeah bud?"

"Where's Mommy? Why wasn't she working today?"

"Mommy wasn't feeling very well" Troy said carrying him down the hallway. "Why don't you ask if you can help with the cooking? I think she is making cookies"

Tyler nodded as Troy put him down when they reached the kitchen.

Gabriella stood in the kitchen, her hands in a bowl of flour and humming along to a song that was playing on the radio, when she felt someone tap her arm. She looked down and smiled. "Hey little man"

"Mommy...can i help you?" Tyler asked innocently. Gabriella thought about this...if she let him, the kitchen would turn white with flour, if she didn't he would be upset...

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah little man...why don't we grab a stool, to stand on so you can reach the counter" She cleaned her hands and got a stool, lifting Tyler on top.

Tyler reached for the bowl. "Nuh- uh" Gabriella stopped him. "Lets roll up your sleeves first" She took the ends of Tyler's sleeves and rolled them up so they were like a t-shirt.

"Ok" Gabriella said taking Tyler's small hands "Let me guide your hands alright?"

Tyler nodded. Gabriella moved his hands through the mixture of flour and other stuff **(A/N: what? i was never good at food tech A.K.A cooking)**

"Ok we need to add water" Gabi said "Ready?"

Tyler nodded again, as Gabriella added some water. Tyler giggled, as Gabriella moved his hand through the mixture, it becoming sticky and stuck to his hands. "Ergh, mommy!" Tyler exclaimed "Look at my hands!" He said showing her his hands.

"Yeah buddy, sticky aren't they" She smiled "But lets keep them..IN.. the bowl"

Little did Gabriella and Tyler know, Troy had been watching the whole thing and loved how they both interacted...no doubt, he was definetly ready for another child.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"Tyler!" Gabriella called Tyler from the kitchen.

"Yes!" He called back from the living room.

"Time for the cookies!" She said them mumbled "5..4...3...2..."

Tyler ran in the room excitedly. "..1" She finished smiling. "Ok stand back" She said as she put on some oven gloves and opened the oven, pulling out a tray of bownish, golden cookies. If she'd of done that 3 years ago they would of come out black, but now? she was practically a pro.

"Mommy! look at them!" Tyler cooed

"Yeah but don't touch they are still really hot" Gabi said putting them onto a plate carefully.

Just then, Troy walked in and smiled "Hmmm, smells good" He walked over to the cookies, picking one up and stuffing it whole into his mouth.

"Ah...ah...ah!" Troy panted the cookie scolding his mouth as he spat it out. He turned to Gabriella and Tyler who were practically on the floor in fits of laughter..

"Bad daddy!" Tyler giggled

"Yeah...bad, bad daddy!" Gabriella joined as Troy started to laugh to.

**

* * *

**

**Ok i know this chpater sucked, but i just wanted to ease in some mother - son time and some cuteness.**

**Peace...x **


	17. Ow, Troy it hurts!

**Come back to me**

**My new story guys i will be carrying on the other ones...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the HSM Phenomenon**

**2nd story update today!! please say which story you want updated next **

**I know this is only short, please read all V important NEED YOUR IDEAS X**

* * *

"Tyler, just do what i say. I'm not in the mood today!" Gabriella said annoyed at her son. She had been up all night with Troy because of the baby kicking her, causing huge amounts of discomfort. Then to top it all off Tyler was grumpy . 

"No!" He yelled "I don't want to go!" 

"But you are, you have no say in the matter!" i argued. Today, Tyler had to go to the doctor's for some sort of injection and he was having none of it. 

"Noooo!" He screamed 

"Tyler!" Troy said sternly. "Your mom is right you have no say" 

"Why are you angry with me!" Tyler whimpered

Gabriella looked down at her sobbing son and felt horrid. Troy and herself were taking out their tiredness on him. Gabriella bent down infront of her son as low as a 6 month pregnant woman could. "Baby, we are sorry...it's just your little baby brother or sister has been keeping me and daddy awake, and we are a bit tired" Gabriella explained

"Oh" Tyler made a 'O' face 

"im sorry champ" Troy knelt down infront of his son and outstretched his arms, Tyler moving into them. Troy hugged his son tightly. "Im beginning to not like this baby, it is making you and mommy mad" Tyler said to Troy. 

"Aww, baby it's ok. You just need to help us out a bit" Gabriella said "Could you do that?" 

Tyler seemed to consider this for a minute but then nodded "I will Try mommy" He said

"Look, i know you don't want this injection **(A/N: i think American call them Jabs right? and i think you have them when your younger then Tyler but for the sake of this, he didn't have them when he was little or because he needed to have it when he was this age...you pick :P ) **But if you be a good boy, mommy and I will treat you to Mc Donalds afterwards alright?" Troy bargained

"Yes!!" Tyler agreed happily. 

Gabriella and Troy sighed happily "Ok champ, let's get you in the car" Gabriella said standing up and going to pick up her 4 year old **(A/N: I know i suck but it has been ages and im confused about the ages right now x)** "Woah! Stop!" Troy exclaimed quickly. 

Gabriella sighed "Yes?" She asked innocently. 

"Babe, you know your not meant to pick him up, he is way to heavy for you when your 6 months along!" Troy told her sternly, reaching down and picking Tyler up himself. This was true Gabriella did know this, Troy had sworn to her this time he would look out for Gabriella through the pregnancy and take good care of her...question was. How much?

"Sorry" Gabriella said sadly, as Troy's lips joined hers. 

"It's ok, but please be careful" Troy said, taking her hand as they walked out of the house together, with Tyler.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat in the waiting room of the Doctor's patiently watching Tyler play with some toys that were there. "You tired?" Troy wondered as he watched Gabriella try to keep her eyes open.

"Just a little" Gabriella smiled "You?"

"Yes" Troy admitted simply.

"You know, you didn't have to stay up with me last night" Gabriella told him. 

"Don't worry about it, the bed was cold without you" Troy whispered the last part into her ear. Gabriella blushed. "Why was the baby kicking soo much anyway?" Troy wondered

"No idea" Gabriella said. 

They both sat their in comfortable silence. 

"Ouch!" Gabriella hissed and moved her hand to her stomach. "Damn that hurts!" 

"What is it?" Troy asked "The baby kicked?"

"No...i don't think so. When the baby kicks, it just a sharp pain, like i have been winded" Gabriella said "But this one is acheing" 

"Should we be worried?" Troy looked slightly pale

"No, no...it's probably normal" Gabriella nodded, convincing herself. 

"OK..if your sure" Troy said, not taking his eyes of his fiances pained expression. 

"Yeah" Gabriella said

* * *

"Ok Daddy, it is official we have the bravest son around!" Gabriella giggled as they all got intop the car after Tyler's doctor's appointment.

"I know Mommy, im sooo proud of him" Troy said as they began to drive to Mc Donalds

"It was nothing" Tyler smiled. 

"I bet it was" Troy nodded and slipped his hand into Gabriella's and squeezing it. 

"OUCH!" Gabriella yelped. 

"What??" Troy asked worriedly, while trying to look at Gabriella and at the road.

"Nothing, it's ok" Gabriella quickly covered. 

Troy nodded, but kept an eye on her. 

"Ouch!! Troy pull over" Gabriella said 5 minutes later, holding her swollen stomach. 

"Ok" Troy said trying to find somewhere. 

"Mommy, are you ok?" Tyler asked from the back 

"Yeah baby dont worry" Gabriella tried to sound normal "Troy please, Pull over!" Gabriella hissed 

"Im trying!" Troy said "Got it" Troy said as he pulled over, got out of the car and ran round to Gabriella's side, swinging open the door and moving to her. "What is it?"

"Troy it hurts" Gabriella moaned 

"Maybe you need to walk it off" Troy said unbuckling Gabriella and helping her out. Gabriella stood up and began to walk back and forth, still in pain "Yeah, Troy it isn't...Ow" She yellped again. 

"Ok, that's it, get in we are going to the hospital" 

"No, Troy.. i don't want to" Gabriella moaned alot like Tyler had that morning 

"Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton, get your butt into that car because i will not risk your health or the baby's for anything" Troy said sternly. 

Gabriella sighed but groaned as another rush of pain went through her. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she did know that these weren't labour pains, she knew what those were from Tyler. besdies she was only 6 months and it certainly wasn't kicking so what the hell was it? 

* * *

**Ok, i know it is very short, but for the story to continue i need your help... I need IDEAS!! please send me some as they are greatly appreciated. I especially need one about what could be wrong with Gabriella because i have noooo clue! **

**x-sarah-x **


End file.
